religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Godsdienstoorlog
Een godsdienstoorlog is een oorlog veroorzaakt door godsdienstige verschillen of gelegitimeerd door godsdienstige argumenten. In enge zin slaat de term godsdienstoorlogen op een aantal conflicten die in Europa plaatsvonden tussen katholieken en protestanten van 1522 tot 1648. In meer ruime zin refereren ze aan elk religieus conflict. Over de definitie van "godsdienstoorlog" is veel debat. Vaak zijn er immers ook andere factoren, vooral politieke, in het spel, of loopt de historisch gegroeide grens tussen verschillende etnische groepen nu eenmaal gelijk met de grens tussen verschillende religies. De termen "heilige oorlog" of "jihad" worden ook wel gehanteerd om een oorlog om religieuze redenen te beginnen. Godsdienstoorlogen in de oudheid Godsdienstoorlogen komen door de gehele geschiedenis voor, ook in de OudheidRoland H. Bainton, Christian Attitudes Toward War and Peace. A historical survey and critical re-evaluation (Nashville, 1978).. De meest bekende voorbeelden zijn te vinden in het Oude Testament, waarin het volk Israël soms strijd voerde die goddelijk gelegitimeerd leek. Toch wordt in het OT niet een concept van godsdienstoorlog als zodanig geformuleerd, de conflicten zijn heel specifiek voor een bepaalde context gelegitimeerd. Bovendien zijn ze exclusief voor de situatie van Israël, dat primair een defensieve oorlog voert (ter bescherming van het Beloofde Land). De externe verdediging van het Heilige Land gaat meestal gepaard met een interne zuivering. Deze twee elementen zijn ook terug te vinden in de islam. De Koran geeft, anders dan het OT, wel een concept godsdienstoorlog (jihad), wat eveneens een interne en externe kant heeft. Intern slaat dan op een zuiver geloof, zowel van individuen als van het gebied dat valt onder de islam. Extern impliceert de jihad strijd tegen de ongelovigen. De strijd hoeft overigens niet gewapend te zijn: volgens islamitische theologen is elke vorm van verspreiding van de islam een onderdeel van de jihad: dus ook discussie.Voor een vergelijking tussen godsdienstig conflict in het OT en de Koran, zie Firestone, Reuven, ‘Conceptions of Holy War in Biblical and Qur’anic Tradition’, Journal of Religious Ethics, 2001, 99-118. De kruistochten Omdat het Nieuwe Testament neigt naar pacifisme en omdat de positie van christenen aanvankelijk zwak was, laat de vroege christelijke geschiedenis geen godsdienstoorlog zien. Niettemin werden na verloop van tijd teksten uit het Oude Testament wel degelijk vertaald naar een concept godsdienstoorlog door ze te mengen met het concept van rechtvaardige oorlog. Dat leidde tot een legitimatie van de Kruistochten, die vanaf 1095 zouden plaatsvinden. De rechtvaardige oorlog was een Romeinse opvatting van conflict, die door Augustinus werd geïnterpreteerd binnen een christelijk kader. Een oorlog werd gezien als rechtvaardig wanneer aan drie voorwaarden werd voldaan: een legitieme autoriteit moest de oorlog uitroepen, de oorlog moest voor een rechtvaardige reden worden gevochten, en de motivatie om oorlog te voeren moest zuiver zijn. De kruistocht is in feite een sacralisering van de rechtvaardige oorlog: de paus was de legitieme autoriteit, het rechtvaardige doel was de bevrijding van het Heilige Land, en de kruisvaarders waren vrome strijders. De Kruistochten zijn in het verleden vaak gezien als uiterst bloedige en wrede ondernemingen, gemotiveerd door irrationeel religieus fanatisme. Tegenwoordig denkt men hier genuanceerder over: de parallel tussen de rechtvaardige oorlog en de heilige oorlog toont aan hoe dicht deze twee in feite bij elkaar zitten.James T. Johnson, The Holy War Idea in Western and Islamic Traditions (Pennsylvania, 2003) Overigens werden vanaf de 13e eeuw de kruistochten niet meer uitgeroepen door de paus maar door de christelijke vorsten, waardoor de aard van de kruistochten veranderde. Volgens pluralisten moeten we ook de strijd tegen de ketterij, bijvoorbeeld tegen de Katharen, als kruistocht beschouwen.In Jonathan Riley-Smith, The Oxford Illustrated History of the Crusades (Oxford, 2001). Dat geldt ook voor de Reconquista. De Reformatieoorlogen Er zijn historici die menen dat er een belangrijk verschil zat tussen de Kruistochten van de Middeleeuwen en de ReformatieoorlogenKonrad Repgen, ‘What is a religious war?’, in E.I. Kouri en Tom Scott, red., Politics and Society in Reformation Europe (Basingstoke, 1987), 311-326. Anderen zien juist continuïteit.Norman Housley, Religious Warfare in Europe, 1400-1536 (Oxford, 2002). De Reformatieoorlogen begonnen vrij snel na de breuk in het Christendom die plaatsvond in het kielzog van de kritiek van Maarten Luther op de Katholieke Kerk. In eerste instantie betrof dat de Ridderoorlog (1522-1523) en de Boerenoorlog (1524-1525) die in Duitsland uitbraken. De belligerenten legitimeerden hun strijd met Luthers gedachtegoed, alhoewel de reformator zelf hun conflict fel veroordeelde. In 1529 en 1531 braken de korte Kapeloorlogen uit in Zwitserland tussen Zwingliaanse en Katholieke kantons. In 1546 en 1552 braken de twee zogenaamde Schmalkaldische Oorlogen uit tussen Duitse Lutherse vorsten en de katholieke keizer. In 1555 werd de befaamde Vrede van Augsburg gesloten, waarbij een compromis werd gesloten. Elke vorst in het Heilige Roomse Rijk mocht beslissen of zijn land katholiek of luthers zou worden. Terwijl in Duitsland de vrede werd bewerkstelligd braken elders in Europa juist conflicten uit, met name door de opkomst van het calvinisme. In 1562 begon de eerste van een reeks van negen godsdienstoorlogen in Frankrijk, met als tragisch dieptepunt de afslachting van duizenden Hugenoten (Franse calvinisten) in 1572 tijdens de Bartholomeüsnacht. In 1598 garandeerde het Edict van Nantes een zekere mate van tolerantie voor protestanten. De Franse godsdienstoorlogen waren de eerste conflicten die door tijdgenoten ook als zodanig werden bestempeld. Bijna tegelijkertijd brak Nederlandse Opstand uit. Hoewel door historici zelden gezien als een godsdienstoorlog, speelden religieuze motieven hierbij uiteraard ook een belangrijke rol. Een derde golf van conflict vond plaats in de 17e eeuw. De Dertigjarige Oorlog (1618-1648) was de laatste en tevens grootste godsdienstoorlog. Het Heilige Roomse Rijk raakte verscheurd tussen protestanten en katholieken. Het conflict breidde zich snel uit door de interventie van buitenlandse mogendheden die soms wel (in het geval van Denemarken en Zweden), soms niet (in het geval van Frankrijk) hun geloofsgenoten te hulp schoten. De Dertigjarige Oorlog raakte verstrengelde met de Tachtigjarige Oorlog. Met de Vrede van Westfalen (1648) kwamen de godsdienstoorlogen ten einde. Volgens sommige historici is ook de Engelse Burgeroorlog (1642-1649) als een godsdienstoorlog te bestempelen. Godsdienstoorlogen na 1648 Hoewel de Vrede van Westfalen doorgaans wordt bestempeld als het einde van de godsdienstoorlogen, zijn er ook recentere voorbeelden te vinden, zoals de strijd in Noord-Ierland tussen de protestanten Ook wel Loyalisten (loyaal aan de Engelse kroon) of Orangisten (verwijzend naar de overwinning van Willem III van Oranje-Nassau, die aan Engelse zijde stond bij de slag aan de Boyne) en rooms-katholieken Ook wel Republikeinen (strevend naar aansluiting bij de Ierse Republiek) of Groenen om het al dan niet aansluiten van Ulster bij Ierland. Islamitische godsdienstoorlogen Recentelijk is West-Europa ook vertrouwd geraakt met de term jihad, waaronder in strikte zin slechts de uiterlijke jihad wordt gerekend: de strijd die de islam zou kunnen of moeten voeren tegen 'ongelovigen'. De jihad gaat terug op de vroegste geschiedenis van de islam: in feite kan men de gehele expansie van de islam als een godsdienstoorlog betitelen omdat die formeel door de Koran werd gelegitimeerd. Binnen de traditie van de jihad ontwikkelden zich specifieke tradities, waarin culturele oorlogstradities zich mengden met islamitische legitimaties. Zo zagen de Turkse ghazis, cavaleristen, zichzelf als jihadstrijders, evenals de Safavidische qizilbash. Aard van godsdienstoorlogen Over de aard van godsdienstoorlogen is veel debat geweest. Aan de ene kant kan men stellen dat de term godsdienstoorlogen de lading niet dekt: de meeste militaire conflicten worden immers uitgevochten met economische of machtspolitieke motivatie. Anderzijds is er de laatste jaren een zekere kentering te bestuderen. Met name culturele historici wijzen op het belang van de religieuze context waarin een aantal conflicten zijn uitgevochten. Voor de Franse godsdienstoorlogen werd het debat hierover aangezwengeld door een artikel van Natalie Zemon Davis, die sprak van 'rites of violence'Natalie Davis, ‘The Rites of Violence: Religious Riot in Sixteenth-century France’, Past and Present, no. 59 (1973), 51-91. Volgens de New Cultural Historians is religie niet zozeer een stelsel dogma's, maar een bindende sociale factor die culturele identiteit verschaft. Geen 'body of beliefs' maar een 'body of believers'. Mack Holt constateert een historiografische tendens om 'de godsdienst weer in de godsdienstoorlogen terug te brengen'.Mack P. Holt, ‘Putting Religion Back into the Wars of Religion’, French Historical Studies, 18/2 (1993), 524-551. Volgens Konrad Repgen is de vraag naar motivatie niet te beantwoorden: het is immers niet te achterhalen in hoeverre strijders werkelijk godsdienstig gemotiveerd zijn. In zijn visie is een godsdienstoorlog een conflict dat religieus wordt gelegitimeerd''Konrad Repgen, ‘What is a religious war?’, in E.I. Kouri en Tom Scott, red., ''Politics and Society in Reformation Europe (Basingstoke, 1987), 311-326. Men kan zich ook afvragen in hoeverre een interne strijd wel te kwalificeren is als een godsdienstoorlog. Een strijd tussen gelijkgerichte godsdiensten, zoals in Ierland, en in de 16e eeuw in Frankrijk (katholieken tegen de Hugenoten), doet zich ook binnen de islam voor (Soennieten vs. Sji'ieten). Voor wat betreft de christelijke godsdienstoorlogen wordt ook wel gesproken over confessieoorlogen. Ook over de islamitische godsdienstoorlogen is veel debat. De minimalistische visie stelt dat conflicten in feite materialistische doeleinden hadden. Het uitroepen van de jihad, bijvoorbeeld, aan het begin van jaarlijkse veldtochten van de Ottomanen had dan vooral een ritueel karakter. Volgens de maximalistische visie kan de gehele expansie van de islam sinds 622 gezien worden als jihad. Een recente erudiete analyse van Richard Bonney lijkt een genuanceerde middenpositie in te nemen. Bonney historiseert het verschijnsel jihad en concludeert dat de aard van jihad vooral contextbepaald was.Richard Bonney, From Qur’ān to bin Lāden (Basingstoke, 2004), 111-132. In zijn comparatieve studie over 'heilige oorlog' (een term die in de 20e eeuw bedacht is door Friedrich Schwally)Friedrich Schwally, Heilige Krieg (1901) komt James Turner Johnson tot ongeveer een dozijn kenmerken. }} Categorie:Oorlog Categorie:Religie